<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll Be Home For Christmas by andromedasgalaxy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863058">I'll Be Home For Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedasgalaxy/pseuds/andromedasgalaxy'>andromedasgalaxy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:55:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedasgalaxy/pseuds/andromedasgalaxy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: My request would be something fluffy (I’ve got enough sad/angst in my life I just want to smile) with Isaac or Scott. Isaac’s my favorite but I’m on a Scott kick at the moment.</p><p>Previously posted on tumblr under fantasyimagines years ago (I may have forgotten I had this blog).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Isaac Lahey/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll Be Home For Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wrapped up from head to toe in an attempt to combat the freezing temperatures, it would have been more than understandable had your mood been sour. But somehow, despite the frost nipping at any uncovered skin it could find, bringing a violent shiver to your spine, the smile that sat upon your lips could not be shaken.</p><p>“You can’t seriously be this happy,” the sceptical tone from the werewolf at your side called, drawing your attention to his snow covered features. Perhaps you had both gone slightly overboard when it came to your earlier snowball fight, the white layer clinging to Isaac’s jacket certainly implied as much, but at the time you couldn’t have cared less.</p><p>“Oh can’t I?” you challenge, an eyebrow raised in question, the smile on your lips only growing as your mind runs over the plan you had set in motion.</p><p>“It’s freezing,” Isaac points out, nudging you slightly with his elbow, letting his hands remain in the warm confines of his pockets. “And if I can tell that, you must actually be frozen.”</p><p>“Nope,” you shake your head, ignoring the shiver that wants nothing more than to edge its way from the base of your neck, slowly down your spine.</p><p>“Well then,” he starts, a coy smile gracing his lips as he pulls you to a stop. “You wouldn’t mind giving me your coat.”</p><p>“Then I’d be cold too,” you counter, rolling your eyes at the teasing man.</p><p>With a light chuckle and shake of his head, Isaac stares at you with intrigue. Something was going on, but what it was, he had no clue. “Are you going to tell me what has you so hyped up, or am I going to have to force it out of you?” he asks, his eyebrow peaked in question.</p><p>“I’d like to see you try,” you scoff, beginning to walk away, a smug smirk on your lips, set with the knowledge that it would be far too tempting for Isaac to resist.</p><p>“Oh, it’s on,” you hear Isaac mutter before you feel the gust of air behind you, warning you of his oncoming body only milliseconds before his arms wrap around your waist, hoisting you onto his shoulder with a laugh.</p><p>“Isaac!” you call out through your laughter as he spins you around, the light fluttering of snow tickling at the back of your now exposed neck.</p><p>“Tell me why you’re so happy, and I’ll stop,” he encourages, continuing to spin you around at a steady pace.</p><p>“You’ll get dizzy,” you point out, closing your eyes in a vain attempt to counter you own growing dizziness.</p><p>A scoff of laughter answers your words and you can fell Isaac’s torso vibrating with a low chuckle, but he does not slow his spins.</p><p>“Pretty sure you’ll get dizzy long before I do,” he admits, gently hitting the back of your legs in emphasis of his words.</p><p>“Bloody werewolf,” you groan, but the amused smile remains on your lips as you let your knuckles thud against his back.</p><p>“Oh, you asked for it,” Isaac replies in a fake grumble, his hands gathering around your sides as he stops the spinning, moving instead, with determination, towards what, you could not see.</p><p>“Asked for what?” you ask, slight trepidation filling your tone as you struggle in vain to turn yourself in any which way that might provide a view of what was coming. It wasn’t that you didn’t trust him, on the contrary, you trusted him more tan anyone, but that didn’t mean you trusted his actions, at least, not in this moment. He had never been the responsible one in your relationship, often pushing you out of your comfort zone little by little so you wouldn’t miss out on the joys that life could give you.</p><p>“This,” he answers, his coy smile evident in his tone as he shifts your position ever so slightly before throwing you into a pile of snow.</p><p>The soft cloud of white instantly envelopes you in its fluffy cold embrace as you sit in shock. With a thin coating of snow already melting against the back of your jeans and jacket, you look up to your smirking boyfriend in disbelief.</p><p>“You threw me,” you state incredulously, watching as he struggles to contain his laughter. “You threw me into a pile of snow.”</p><p>“Well, you do make a lovely snow angel,” Isaac guffaws, ignoring your exaggerated eye roll as you attempt to get up.</p><p>“Are you going to help your ‘lovely snow angel’ up, or are you just going to stand there?” you ask, your tone attempting to sound strong and fierce, despite the corners of your lips turning upwards in betrayal.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Isaac drawls out, stepping closer so that his feet are on either side of your own, just out of reach of your groping hands. “What’s in it for me?”</p><p>“You don’t find yourself single at Christmas time,” you chuckle, throwing your hand towards him as he reaches down to pull you up. With an eerily easy tug from the man, you find yourself on your feet, only millimetres from him. With a chaste kiss you quickly step backwards, beginning to pat some of the snow off your torso. “My knight in shining armour.”</p><p>“Well-,” Isaac begins, a smug smile rising to his lips, “someone has to keep you safe from all the monsters.”</p><p>While normally you might have laughed, or perhaps rolled your eyes at his comment, this time your attention was not entirely on him as you found your coat pocket particularly soft… and empty.</p><p>“Oh no,” you utter, your hands flying from pocket to pocket in the hopes that you might have accidentally put his present in a different pocket to what you remembered.</p><p>“What? What’s wrong?” Isaac asks, his frown instant as he takes in your worried state.</p><p>“Your present, it’s not here. I had it, it was in my pocket, I only picked it up an hour ago!” you panic, your sights setting on the snow behind you, hoping to find the small item sitting there, but to no avail.</p><p>“So, what am I looking for?” Isaac sighs, rubbing at the back of his neck as he joins your search.</p><p>“No!” you yell, throwing your arms out in front of you in an effort to stop his movements. “You can’t help, if you help you’ll see what you’re getting, and that would ruin the surprise!”</p><p>“Y/N,” Isaac starts, an amused grin slipping onto his lips as he watches you frantically search the ground at your feet. “You know I could probably find it way faster, right?”</p><p>“Look here, mister super sight, you are going to keep your eyes on human and go stand back there while I look, understood?” you ask, your voice frantic as you start to push the snow aside with the inside of your foot.</p><p>“Yes ma’am,” he answers, throwing his hands up in mock surrender as he starts to walk back in the direction he had come from.</p><p>Falling to your knees in an attempt to see more clearly, you begin to rake your fingers through the pile of snow you had been thrown into only minutes earlier. You shouldn’t have left it this late, you knew that. Had you simply organised things earlier everything would have been fine. You could simply discard the lost object and get another one tomorrow, it wasn’t as if it was expensive after all. But no, you had left it to the last minute, only picking it up moments before the shop closed for Christmas. Perhaps you could give it to him late, get a replacement on Boxing Day, maybe that wouldn’t be so bad…</p><p>“Y/N!” Isaac calls, drawing you out of your inner monologue as you quickly turn to see the confused man looking back at you. “Is this what you’re looking for?” he asks, holding up a partially snow covered key in wonderment.</p><p>“You found it,” you acknowledge, both glad to have it back and annoyed that his surprise had been spoiled.</p><p>“What is it?” he asks, tilting his head as he looks from the ordinary key to you in question.</p><p>“A key,” you sigh, your plan quickly disintegrating before your very eyes as you stand and begin to make your way towards him.</p><p>“The key to your heart?” he asks mockingly, an eyebrow raised in bemusement as he watches you for any hint of an explanation.</p><p>“A key to my house.”</p><p>Silence falls between you and you find yourself suddenly terrified to look up, fear nagging at you that maybe you had overstepped your boundaries, maybe you had gone too far.</p><p>“Your house,” Isaac repeats slowly, his mind going a million miles an hour in an attempt to figure out what was going on.</p><p>“I figured, I mean, you’re there every night, you pretty much live there already…” you trail off, running your hands awkwardly through your hair simply to give it something to do other than fidget with one another.</p><p>“Are you- are you asking me to move in?” Isaac asks slowly, terrified he was reading too much into the simple gift.</p><p>“Yes,” you nod, forcing your gaze to settle upon him, and oh, how you were rewarded. </p><p>Biting his lip in a short lived attempt to keep his beaming smile hidden, he quickly discarded the act. His lips breaking out into a large grin, his eyes shine with the slightest hints of tears beginning to form. </p><p>His arms quickly find their place around your waist as he pulls you towards him with enthusiasm, letting you collide with his chest with some force. But before you can comment on the rapid movement, you find his lips against yours, stealing your words along with your thoughts.</p><p>Where passion usually sat you find a tenderness, a softness you seldom felt outside of quiet nights in and slow mornings spent together simply relaxing in bed. But the kiss does not last long, Isaac’s smile forcing his lips apart as he draws away from you slightly, a cheerful chuckle on his breath as his arms remain tightly wrapped around your waist.</p><p>“I take it that’s a yes?” you prompt, a light laughter falling from your lips as you watch him simply beam.</p><p>With a soft nod of his head, Isaac lets one of his hands fall to his side as he leads you to the path you had abandoned in your search. He sighs, his ecstatic grin still pulling at his lips “Let’s go home.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>